Corruption
"The year is 5734. What is left of the Humans of the North is uncertain. All we can say for sure is the Corruption has closed on the Southern half of the Continent. The corruption is a desease which genetically alters everything around it. Our leading researchers say it is some form of dark magic, darker than even Geist. The only hope now is that we develope some ultimate Arcana that will eliminate the darkness of this corruption. Power like that, however, only surfaces every two thousand years. I fear we may not awaken it in time..." ''-Unknown Researcher on the subject of Corruption to the North.'' Corruption's Origins. The corruption was a small, unnoticed thing at first. Though much of it's history has been lost due to it's record getting corrupted, what we can discern is that it is a living Arcana, but to exist it requires vast amounts of material. The material it leaves behind is not natural, yet it is not synthetic. The overall composition of the material is simply alien. We know that the corruption started when someone was trying to mine a rare mineral from a fallen asteroid. This mineral, called Fallulrite is a high-strength, low-density metal that has been rumored to cut through time itself in the past. No valid documentation of this exists of course, but we know it is certainly the only metal that need never be sharpened. Soon though, the surrounding village reported seeing something that would sew the strings of scary stories to this day. They say there was a tall figure, with gloing white eyes, watching them from across the marsh. Everytime the thing was sighted, many people would get sick or die. It is said there bodies became Corrupted material. Legends state that the Corrupted blood was used to create the first Geists. Now though, there have been sightings of a tall black figure to the North, but not so far north to be corrupted land. It should be noted, that shortly after reporting sightings of this thing, many people have become ill, or died. As a precaution, the bodies were burned with a combination of light an fire Arcana. People of Eternity are also beginning to experience strange things, and some say this figure called the Shadow Stalker (Shadousutōkā) is seen in dreams. It's "voice" haunts them. Many believe this is why the Geists use dark Arcana with unrelenting resilience. The voice is heard to be saying in a low whisper, sounding close enough to be in the persons head, and all around, "Only through Darkness will you reach your salvation!" Then the "eyes" are said to appear and then you wake up. Those who have had these dreams avoid dark places whenever possible. Some are found to have never woken up. Those that die are said to be heard in and around their houses even after death. "He is coming." Corrupted beings Departing from the figure, corrupted beings roam the lands of Corruption, and most are hostile towards all life, save for Geists. Many of them have hideous deformations and Large offensive mutations. For example deer have been sen with ten horns and fangs. People have not been sighted in the Corrupted lands, though no one knows for sure.